Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a tool support and more particularly to a tool support for use in removing lugs from the wheel of a vehicle as is explained more fully hereinafter.
Elderly persons and handicapped people, among others, have difficulty in removing lugs from vehicle wheels when removing or replacing the wheel when there has been a flat tire. This invention is a tool to assist persons in manipulating the tool.